1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus that records an image on a sheet, and more particularly, to an image recording apparatus capable of feeding a sheet having an image recorded to a recording unit again.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus capable of feeding a sheet having the image recorded to a recording unit again is known. The sheet is fed from a tray to the recording unit by a first drive mechanism. The sheet having the image recorded is fed to the recording unit by a second drive mechanism independent from the first drive mechanism, and then an image is recorded on the sheet again.